Nikaido Group
Nikaido Group is a business featured in Custom Robo GX. It is known as a large company that is known to have 150 branches around the world employing approximately 9000 employees. The owner of the organization is Nikaido X11. Their products range from daily electronic appliances, robo parts, and banking services. It is mentioned by Yuusuke that they are responsible for the creation of the Robos Crossbone and Iron Leo. History and narrative One month before the game is set, the company is suspected of attacking an Energy Research Lab, injuring a guard but leaving no evidence of their involvement. According to investigations, a robo commanded by someone was found to have attacked the lab but there was no other clue to find the suspect. Nikaido Group is first mentioned by Mammoru a former champion of the Great Robo Cup. He reveals to the hero and his friends that the Police Squad suspects the company of producing illegal parts and using the technology from custom robo to make weapons. He wants them to enter tournaments in order to find suspicious individuals in Makano City to find out more. He later asks the hero to infiltrate the local Underground as it is connected with the Nikaido Group. Mammoru also states that although it looks like they are gaining money, they are believed to have a bigger objective and gives the hero the Dark Membership Card in order to enter and a PMT to keep in touch. The hero and his friends find the Underground inside an Old Chateau and finds out that in order to meet Nikaido, they will have to fight all Four Elemental Challenges and obtain cards which allow him to challenge them by fighting certain commanders who appear in normal tournaments. After the heroes have looked around they describe the place to Mammoru and tells them of the challenges. He tells them that he will get information about the card and contact them when he does. Later, he gives them the Nanosearcher after finding that agents working for the Nikaido Group all have Nanomachines inside to enchance their battling performance, testing the machines in hopes of selling them to the military. He instructs them to find the spies by using the Nanosearcher and defeat them in battles in order to make the Nanosearcher effective. Eventually the hero obtains all four cards and beats all the challenges. Nikaido hears of this and summons him and his friends. He offers the hero and Yuusuke a place in his company because of their battling talent and courage, but had to lock them up along with Marv and Mayuzumi after the latter refused and confiscated the hero's X-Ray to make the experimental robo Ray Sky. The Nikaido Group abandon the Underground after they are found out by the Police Squad. Before the finals of the Great Robo Cup, Nikaido kidnaps Hitomi and forces the hero and Yuusuke to come alone to Masshu Mountain. They go to Masshu Mountain and find Nikaido Group's Robo Research Lab. They went alone but Mammoru, Kharn, Mayuzumi and Koushiro arrive to help defeat the group. Eventually the hero reaches Nikaido, learns about his plans: to copy the hero's brain to make the ultimate robo with artificial intelligence for weapons. They also find out that the robo that attacked the Energy Laboratory earlier was using artificial intelligence from Ryuujin. He reveals that the Underground he ran was to collect data on commanders to build robos, and finally the story behind Gaioh: he was going to be sentenced to death after murder in a foreign country and Nikaido bought him for experimentation purposes. The hero defeats him in a battle requested by Yuusuke. Nikaido takes a medicine that will enhance his performance by three-fold but Koushiro intervenes to fight Nikaido himself, defeating Nikaido once in the process but losing to his military robo and Nikaido Group's secret weapon: Dark Chimera. After the hero is almost defeated, Mammoru arrives to hand the hero AIRS to fight the giant robo. After the robo is beaten, Nikaido falls unconscious from the mind-exhaustion of using the enormous robo. Yanai tells everyone to escape as Nikaido's lair is about to explode. Yanai chooses to stay with him and die as they have disgraced themselves to the world with their criminal activities. He proceeds to tell the hero that the Nikaido Clan was a small company who were making parts for robots used for construction before their success. He then goes to the story of Nikaido's childhood as a boy with a strong sense of justice but the sense of interest went astray due to his ambition to bring its former glory back to his family. Yanai knew that Nikaido's ambition would not last long and his prediction was proven when the hero defeated Nikaido. Yanai and Nikaido stay as their base is about to explode and thus are presumed dead, making the Nikaido Group irredeemable. Notable Members: *Nikaido *Yanai *Ryuujin *Gaioh *Camilla Category:Organizations